


【Destiel】让我完整的死去

by Castiel1109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Castiel, 2014!Dean, 2014AU, M/M, 万年第一人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel1109/pseuds/Castiel1109
Summary: 始于2012，终于2014大概是慢慢走向2014卡的自述（？





	【Destiel】让我完整的死去

**Author's Note:**

> *月戏存档  
*两日硬肝产物  
*想写2014好久终于让我强行靠题扯出来了

天使的死亡从来都是干净利落，绝不拖泥带水。

他的荣光消耗殆尽了，烧毁了皮囊，烧毁了翅膀，顺带也烧毁其身后的墙皮，抑或是草地，抑或是其他任何东西。  
这是我曾在卫戎队时司空见惯的景象，每个经历过光耀晨星率领三分之一天使举起反旗的战友都对这触目惊心场景记忆犹新，哪怕经过漫长的和平时期，依然没有谁会将其遗忘。  
我一直以为我也终将如此。完整地死去。唯有留下羽翼燃烧后的灰烬。

Sam是在平安夜说的Yes.

很可笑，当我忍耐因警铃大作而过分聒噪的天使电台现身于科罗拉多州的郊区，在吸血鬼洞穴中找到正砍掉最后一个吸血鬼脑袋的Dean时，他甚至还对此一无所知。底特律的大战离这儿太过遥远，我的义人得悉真相也已太迟。  
那个时候他们已经三年不再联系，2012年的圣诞节是暴乱的起始点，是平静湖面下的暗流涌动，是骤然碎裂的冰面，远离战场中心的人们仍将廉价的塑料星星挂在他们圣诞树的顶端，哪怕时代广场上庆贺新年的人已然少去大半。  
Dean问我还有什么办法，我无计可施。天使电台中的同僚们为最终决策吵翻了天，圣子诞辰的喜悦在天堂荡然无存，恐慌情绪在天使中蔓延，他们决定放弃整个地球，Michael会成为他们新的领袖，主战派呼声渐低。  
Dean终于决定向我的兄长低头，答允他占有皮囊的无理要求，却也同样为时已晚。他向天空大声呼喝着YES, 直至声嘶力竭，直至泪水沿坚毅下颌滑落打湿法兰绒领角，直至红血丝爬满森绿虹膜。理所当然的无人回应。

他在绝望中听不见我的同伴在向我大声呼唤。  
他们说，Castiel，随我们一同离去吧，随你的兄弟姐妹，随你亿万年来的伙伴，离开这个即将尽染污秽的地方。  
他们说，Castiel，放弃这里吧，Lucifer已然占领了新红海，Michael将是我们分海的摩西，他将指引前方的路。  
Dean呼喊累了，他颓然跪地喃喃低语，含混不清着继续无望恳求，甚至怨毒命令，我将风衣脱下披在他染血的外套上，这一瞬间我触碰到人类的脆弱。夜风仿佛吹断了天使电台最后一丝微弱信号，呼唤声也随之戛然而止。  
天堂打了烊。他们走了。

我们花了半个月的时间接受Sam不会再回来的事实，至少于我是如此。Dean或许需要更久，但鉴于他镇定的吓人，我决定不放弃他很快便恢复平静这一选项。一切似乎并无什么不同，猎魔生活仍在继续，但街道却愈发冷清。在新年伊始之时爆发了名为Croatoan的传染病，所有丧尸影片中的情节仿佛都在现实中应验，但它看起来并不是来势凶猛，形势尚且还在可控范围。我在前往一处闹鬼宅邸的旅途半路歇脚的小酒馆中拥有一段难得的电视时光，每个频道都在滚动播放关于僵尸瘟疫———起码主持人是如此称呼它———的新闻，信号不甚稳定电视屏幕在阴暗酒吧的一角飘起了雪，和橱窗外天空中飞舞的细尘..灰烬，没什么两样，都是灰扑扑雾蒙蒙。满满的末世感，应和着街头疯疯癫癫老人高喊的“上帝已死”，“末世将临”，气氛不能再令人彷徨了。  
没有任何关于Sam的消息，Dean的脾气也随时间推移愈发令我捉摸不透。在他眼底总看不到丝毫笑意，暴怒时手背爆起的青筋足以吓哭所有未成年的孩童----当然还没有那么夸张，或者说，至少这个时期还没有那么夸张。我安抚他，如同用荣光治愈他身上的每一处伤痕。但我的荣光所剩无几了，和他听进去我劝慰的次数一般少得可怜。  
Croatoan终究还是开始大规模爆发，它的感染性大幅增强。在美国北部城市几乎全军覆没后，我们驱车赶赴了加利福尼亚州，那里勉强算是最后的净土，人们争先恐后要搭上开离西海岸的渡轮，企图逃离他们眼中的地狱。这些人多半还是死在途中既而葬身大海，渡轮的密闭空间是Croatoan滋生的温床，它们是漂浮在海面的巨大棺木。独立日时Dean破天荒给自己放了假，末世里七月的阳光过于耀眼，他将车停在属于最高大棕榈树的影子中。  
破败廉价的酒吧热闹异常，人们在狂欢，从清晨至午夜。我们误闯了一个末日派对。酒水无限量供应助力了店内的分贝拔高，Dean在三杯威士忌后开始与那些粗鲁的汽修工高声争论，我听见他们在争论色情网站的明星，争辩亚裔模特的身材是否更辣些。女招待咯咯笑着挽住我手臂拉扯我腰间衣带，罪恶气息混合刺鼻香水的分子扑面而来令我狼狈逃开。日落时分醉醺醺的人们合唱起不成调的歌，旋律七零八落继而转变为起哄，在夕阳最后一丝光辉沉没前Dean吻了我。那是一个混合了大量酒精与肉桂粉的吻。给予亲吻的男人眼底没有一丝欲望，亦或戏谑，甚至应有的醉意。他好像很清醒，尽管我们彼此心知肚明。

The kiss is nothing.

天明之时这些人都死了，他们本就相约赴死，地上弹壳与吧台上飞溅血迹成为他们赠予末世最后献礼。在他们之后很多人也都死了，城市一个接一个破败下去，街上游荡的不再是流浪者，而是三五成群的Crote，罹患Croatoan而变为丧尸般存在的人。幸存者自发结为营地，Dean逐渐拥有了追随者，他们称他为Leader.

此刻，Leader在发怒。  
他说我搞砸了，我失踪半月有余，恶魔带领Crotes袭击了营地，而他的守护天使却玩忽职守，他担心的发了疯，以为我出了什么意外；他还愤怒的发了狂，不明白为什么这种时候我还可以将事情搞砸。

YOU screwed up everything.

Dean情绪失控地将桌上匕首挥向地面划出长长一道痕迹，他的手掌被割破流出鲜血，因疼痛而微微颤抖，还因为愤怒。我知道还有恐惧，我知道他在害怕。Sam已经不在了，我是他仅有的全部。他承受不起又一个失去，哪怕他其实可以。  
声音仿佛团成一团卡在气管令我难以发出哪怕一个音节。荣光终于消耗殆尽，半月前我负责的外出探寻小队在半途突遇恶魔袭击，除我外无人生还。恶魔们以折磨世界残存的最后一个天使为乐，直到他们盛满污秽的漆黑双眼中倒映出我最后一根染血的羽毛也同秋叶般凋零。奄奄一息的皮囊被随意抛弃，名为Castiel的天使漂流去世界的尽头，我的翅膀没有了。  
我的翅膀没有了。  
在口腔细细咀嚼这几个字眼便愈发觉得苦涩，属于人类的悲欢喜乐在皮囊中横冲直撞无从发泄，于是在Dean开始新一轮诘责前我终按捺不住开始掩面大笑，泪水透过指缝一滴一滴落在地上，落在袖口，浸湿早已干涸的血使它们犹如新生。

我的翅膀没有了。

争执这天的最后以Dean仓皇逃离夺门而出告终，接连数日他的目光躲躲闪闪，触碰到我视线又仿佛被烫到般移开。起初他避免提起关于天堂与翅膀的话题，这大概是一种怜悯我的形式，我讥讽地想。营地获得了新的酒精与药品，它们被拿去进行消毒与止痛，有些被用作抵抗疲劳，Chuck将它们交予我，我再将它们分发下去。我开始理解喝酒与做爱对人类的意义，它们像毒品一样令人上瘾，一旦沉浸其中便再难戒除，然而Dean似乎不喜欢我沾染这些，尽管他想再插手也已太迟。他真的总是太迟了。  
终于在一次酣畅淋漓的群体性爱会后曾为义人的男人重重踢开木屋的门，大步流星迈过散落一地的玻璃酒瓶，粗暴赶走惊慌失措的姑娘们后提起我衣领将我掼在床沿。脊梁骨撞在铁艺床上过分疼痛了，从来没有人告诉过Dean他发怒时有多吓人，然而恐惧中我却不合时宜地吃吃发笑。

“我伟大无畏的领袖，您吓跑了那些灵巧的知更鸟。”  
我听到自己这样说。  
“你是不是很享受这样。”  
“让自己很痛苦，但其实你很喜欢。”  
“Castiel.”  
“你已经不再是天使了。”

大概也从来没有人告诉过Dean他生气时说的话真的很伤人，我满不在乎地想。酒精作用下我还笑着，晕晕乎乎的感觉出奇舒适冲淡不少负面情绪，唇角也随之止不住的上扬。昏睡过去前有热乎乎的东西滚出眼眶，模糊了男人的身影，接着是铺天盖地的黑暗。

前天使。这是属于我的新称呼。偶然一次守夜我接触到安非他命，这神奇的药物能够带走疲倦，更重要的是它令我感到快乐。营地的好人们无从得知过量的安非他命能有怎样效力，那感觉是在云端，仿佛又回到拥有翅膀的时光。他们不了解这些，包括Dean在内，第一次被发现时他大发雷霆，第二次被发现时他神色不快，第三次被发现时他风轻云淡，只是撤了我分发药品的职责。  
“让我们的前天使飞去吧。”他说，还不忘将沾染斑斑血迹用来折磨恶魔的可怕铁器收拾齐整放进柜中。  
我厌极了他这样，但无畏的领袖本该如此。  
却又何至于此。

因此2009年的Dean Winchester出现在眼前时我的内心因巨大欣喜而饱满非常。又当他说“披上你的天使翅膀把我带回我的时代时”禁不住咧开嘴掩饰眼底迅速涌起的泪花。看啊，他终究还是喜欢有翅膀的Castiel，完整的Castiel，因为天使Castiel总是值得信任，能做常人不可及之事。  
终究是不一样了，唯有一条却是永远一样。

I screwed up everything.

我想起经年之前，在那个原地等待四小时的夜晚Dean是如何的失魂落魄。  
“Don`t ever change.”  
即便是如此请求我依然无法做到。

我又想起Lucifer堕落七个晨昏前创世山上的惨状。战亡天使徒留羽翼灰烬，哪怕再度降下洪水也无法冲去死亡痕迹。  
让我完整得死去。  
即便是如此夙愿也再也无法做到了


End file.
